Naruto's Regret: Sasuke Is Gone Forever
by TemariOfTheSand92
Summary: “Damn you, Sasuke-teme..” Naruto clenched his teeth as he tried to hold back the pain that was flickering in his eyes. Songfic. Rated T because I felt like it. Please review! I put a lot of effort in it and I'll take any critism that you may have over it.


**Its 2AM in the morning and Im REALLY tired. But I wanted to finish this songfic type thing that involves Narutos thoughts on Sasukes departure. The song is "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace. I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best. Please review this if you want to but I would appreciate it if you do.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs performed by Three Days Grace.

* * *

Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
  
Naruto was laying back on his bed in his dimmed room. He sighed as he rolled over on his side to suddenly see that picture staring back at him from his dresser. The orange clad shinobi squinted his eyes at the old picture of his team several years ago. His old comrade's name silently traced his lips as memories began to flood his mind. 

**So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life**

"Damn you, Sasuke-teme.." Naruto clenched his teeth as he tried to hold back the pain that was flickering in his eyes. He never understood why Sasuke had to leave the village in greed to become stronger than he already was. Sasuke went to Orochimaru, the main enemy that every Konoha shinobi and kunoichi knew. Naruto always pondered on why his childhood companion left for such an evil bastard..

**I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever **

Naruto only understood that Sasuke left for power and for the chance to kill his own brother. The knucklehead ninja always convinced himself that he would bring his comrade back to the village, away from Orochimaru. He even promised Sakura that he would and he wouldn't dare to upset Sakura. Sakura was one of his crushes and even though she liked the Uchiha boy, Naruto would always try to get her attention. If he could only bring Sasuke back, then everyone would be happy. Especially Sakura.

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

Then again, Jiraiya told him that Sasuke left on his own free will. This angered Naruto and even made him want Sasuke back more. He believed that Sasuke was such an idiot for making such a choice as leaving his comrades in a situation such as this. Even though the shinobi wanted Sauke back; deep down inside, he might be glad that the Uchiha finally disappeared. Then Naruto might actually get some more respect and maybe get noticed by a few girls. Instead of the fame he might receive, Naruto really needed Sasuke back. Who knows what would happen when a strong shinobi rendezvous with a strong ememy from their own village? 

**So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life **

This isn't the only night that Naruto has stayed up thinking about this situation. Hes spent many nights awake that formed into week long patterns just worrying about someone whos not even worrying about him. Why was he doing this? He was wasting his life away from the lack of sleep. He didn't need to worry about Sasuke. He wanted to forget it all so the pain would stop aching in his lonely heart. Why was Sasuke such a burden? Why did the traitor mean so much to him? Even Naruto himself couldn't even find a answer to his own train of thoughts.

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Naruto sat up on his bed and glanced at that picture. He studied the expressions of everyone in it and saw how they were all different inside. Oh man, if only Naruto could relive those days when he found a meaning in life. If only he could be with the people, especially Sasuke, who showed him that being a demon isn't all that bad. But even though Naruto cherished those good moments, there was always a bad time that replayed itself in his memory. Naruto wouldn't let it get the best of him though. All that mattered to him is the companions that he made over the years and how much they meant to him.

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
**I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever **

Besides, why didn't Sasuke care for the feelings of his friends or the village when he left?! Naruto could admit..Sasuke was usually a bastard sometimes. Naruto started to become outraged at why Sasuke left and it was getting the best of him. Naruto quickly sprang to his feet and snatched up the dusty picture frame from his dresser. He blew the dust off of it and coughed a little as he got choked. Then he looked back down at the picture of Team Seven. Naruto gritted his teeth once again as he stared at Sasuke. So much rivalry, anger, guilt, jealousy, and hurt.. 

How could he ever forgive Sasuke for screwing up his emotions like this? He held back from screaming out Sasuke's name. His feelings were about to pour out of him within the next few minutes…

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

Naruto tightened his grip around that old wooden picture frame. He glanced at it then turned his attention toward the wall. His pain was increasing and it was about to reach his limit..  
"Sasuke, you traitor, why did I ever waste my time on you? I tried to bring you back but you resisted me! You don't care for me, your comrades, or even the village, do you?! All you care for is that damn hunger for power and to claim revenge as an avenger.." 

Naruto eyes began to turn red and his hair had started to become spikier while his whiskers thickened.

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Naruto raised his hand up in the air as he got in position to toss the old picture frame.  
"Then if you want to become an evil bastard, then so be it.."  
He threw the frame and it busted against the wall, shattering many pieces of glass. The glass flew in many places around the room and Naruto shielded his face with his arms. The frame fell to the floor with the picture facing up. Naruto lowered his arms and stared at the mess he made. A feeling of guilt came over him and the Kyuubi characteristics started to fade away from his face.

And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever

Naruto rushed over to the broken frame and fell to his knees. He grabbed the picture while brushing away the small fragments of glass off of it. He stared at Sasuke and suddenly started to cry. While sobbing, fat tears rolled off his cheeks and onto the picture. The tears rolled off of the picture and on to the floor when the night started to disappear. The sun was rising over the horizon and smalls beams of light entered through the orange clad shinobi's window. The light highlighted Naruto's features and he looked up to the window. He watched the sun rise as he continued crying. 

"Im sorry Sasuke, I failed my promise..I cant never get you back.."

Naruto quietly stood back up as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"..and now you're gone forever.." He said with one last sniffle.

* * *

**  
Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
